


Dominated Dragon

by DukeCyrilTheWriter



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Bound up Grima, Dildos, F/F, Grima is a bad lover in bed in this story, Sadist Cherche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DukeCyrilTheWriter/pseuds/DukeCyrilTheWriter
Summary: Sick and tired of Grima and her awful bedroom prowess, Cherche decides to show the draconic vessel who is truly in charge in the bedroom.





	Dominated Dragon

Cherche woke up again, finding it to be the late night, wee hours of the morning. Next to her, sleeping cozily was the female vessel for Grima. Both she and Cherche were naked, and Cherche sighed. She got herself out of bed carefully, as to not disturb the sleeping dragon. While she and Grima both had been sharing the vessel’s room, as they were something of an item in the Order of Heroes, however Cherche was never satisfied with her draconic lover’s bedroom prowess. Cherche, nine times out of ten, had to go and seek out her own pleasure from either her Wyvern Minerva, or from a specially designed dildo that she kept hidden in her room from all prying eyes. Tonight was another one of those sexually unsatisfied nights for Cherche. She had contemplated just straight up leaving Grima for another, man, woman or wyvern, but she stuck around because while she lacked in the bedroom, she at least was good for other things. Out in the hall, on her way back to her room, still as stark naked as she was when she woke up, she had a bright idea cross her mind. With footfalls slapping the stone floor, she made it to her room in record time, and she dug around in her things for a while, before finding exactly what she was after. She was going to turn the tables around on Grima, and show that draconic vessel who really was in charge of the bedroom scene. 

With her plan set into motion, Grima woke up the next morning to find herself bound up with rope by the wrists and ankles. She tried to move, but found she could only move a little bit. “What the hell?” She looked around, half convinced this was a poorly conceived prank. The door opened, and in walked Cherche, dressed in a way that Grima had never seen before. She had on a choker with a metal clasp in the shape of a wyvern’s head, bra and panties of a very sheer material showing off every inch of skin underneath them, leggings that clung to her skin like a glove, and a pair of high heeled boots. Everything the wyvern rider wore was colored black, and her face bore an excited grin. In one hand was a riding crop, and in the other, a dildo. Grima felt herself grow aroused, seeing Cherche dressed in such a slutty way. She was about to say something about the outfit, before she was struck across the stomach with the riding crop. It left a long red welt, and caused Grima to yelp, in uncharacteristically high pitch compared to her usual, more subdued and dulcet tones. “Not one word, you pitiful excuse for a lover.” Grima was surprised at what Cherche had said, but did not say anything about it, for fear of being struck again. While Grima was not easily intimidated by most things, her lover turning into something of a sadist, while carrying a riding crop, scared the dragon vessel more than a little bit. “You’re awful in bed, and always take the lead. Now, i’m going to teach you who is the boss of the bedroom. This wyvern rider is about to become a Dragon Rider.” Cherche affixed the dildo to her crotch area, with cloth ties and clasps, and got ready to enter Grima’s nethers. 

The dildo was huge, and colored a deep red. It almost looked like the real thing, but it was made of a more flexible and squishy material, however it was not flimsy in the slightest. She rubbed the dildo up and down Grima’s lower mouth, causing it to water up with its juices and fluids and lubricate the dildo. Grima was not ready in the slightest for when the dildo entered her. It filled every inch of her, even tapping against her cervix with each thrust. Cherche grabbed a handful of Grima’s fairly large and shapely ass, before giving it a harsh slap, and leaving a red mark where her hand had struck. This caused Grima’s voice to not explode in rage, but with a maelstrom of moans and gasps that continued on as Cherche’s dildo pierced every inch that Grima’s aching and needy dragon pussy was crying out for more of. This was because this dildo was made in the shape of a Wyvern’s dick, all 13 inches of it, moulded when Cherche was searching for a mate that would meet Minerva’s very high standards. The wyvern she took the mould of, carried the largest cock Cherche had ever seen. For every second of the arduous mould forming process, for both the wyvern and Cherche, she wanted to just toss everything aside and let him rail her like she was nothing but a personal cum dumpster for the Wyvern to release into. Her mind always flashed back to that day whenever she used the dildo moulded from that legendary cock, and she always came extremely hard when she did. She wanted, more than anything, to find that wyvern again and have him fuck her into the dirt and just eave her completely senseless. 

Much the same sort of hyper charged sexual energy was flowing through Grima, and it came out in two forms, the intense and very loud moans that echoed into the hallways, as Cherche had left the door open, however none came to interrupt, and the second was in the absolute torrent of juice and fluids that poured out of her like a waterfall off of a sheer cliff face. The bedsheets would smell of her cum for weeks, even after washing it. As she was tied up, each move she made with every thrust was not a comfortable experience, however, she was loving every second of it. Her mind was flooded with thoughts about the dildo and the many different aspects of it. How each bump and dip felt as they scraped through her inner walls, how it continued to hit her cervix every time she was thrust into, the sheer size of it in general, every single one of her thoughts went to the dildo Cherche was using on her like she was nothing more than a human shaped onahole. She was in pure, unadulterated bliss, especially since she had the feelings of a dragon when it came to her being a vessel, so the wyvern dick flooding every inch of her was nothing short of intense sexual love. 

By the time the sex was over, Grima had cum somewhere in the double digits. She had lost count around 10, as her entire body continued to be wracked with wake upon wave of sexual pleasure. Her body also showed signs of some attacking, with long red welts from the riding crop and red handprints from where Cherce had slapped her body. Her face was untouched, but that didn’t matter all too much. Cherche cut the draconic vessel loose, and she just collapsed into a heap on the bed, covered in layers of sweat and just lay in a pool of her own sweat and cum, chest rising and falling slowly. Cherche grinned, looking at her handiwork. “Now, who is the master of the bedroom?” She asked the weary vessel, not expecting a response. “Y-you are… mistress…” Cherche had not told the vessel to call her that, but she still got a little chill up her spine when she said it. She left Grima to rest, and went to go and get changed into her normal clothing for whatever the rest of the day would bring.


End file.
